Owartta
Owartta (tentative title) is a 2.5D fighting game created by Blackout Software. The game is similar to other umbrella fighting games, such as Fighters of Lapis or Battle Theatre, as it is a Super Smash Bros. clone featuring characters from various anime, games, manga. The game features various similarities to the Smash Bros. series; with the gameplay (knock opponent fighters past the blast lines of the stage to gain a KO) remaining the same, and all characters having four special attacks and a secret move activated by destroying the Seishin after it spawns in battle. Gameplay Owartta, like most umbrella fighting games, is a clone of the Super Smash Bros. series. As such, the following (slightly edited) description will be lifted straight from the page of Super Smash Bros. Strife. Fans of the entries into the Super Smash Bros. series will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Owartta. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Owartta, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Owartta, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Story Mode While it was initially confirmed that there would be a story mode in Owartta, it was revealed during A3 that the story mode had been completely redone, and will not be included in Owartta, and instead in the upcoming Obsidian Warlords game. Stages Default Stages Unlockable Stage Playable Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Items There are sixteen items in the game. *'Honedge' (Pokémon) - Deals slight damage to the person that holds them over time, but can be used to slash at opponents to deal massive damage and knockback. *'Ring' (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Holding a Ring halves the amount of knockback taken for a small period of time. *'Stomper Boot' (Kirby) - Fighters can not attack, but the boot allows them to jump higher (and grants them an extra jump as players can double jump out of the boot), and deals damage to those that are landed on. It can also bury fighters. *'Fruits' (Animal Crossing) - Slightly heal the fighter that eats it. *'Banana Peel' (Mario Kart) - Trips opponents that run over it. *'Flashlight' - Can cast light. Players shielding in the light have their shields deplete at a slightly faster rate. *'Hatchet' (The Forest) - Can be used to chop at opponents, dealing damage. *'Tomato' - Can be thrown to splatter upon opponents. Doesn't do anything, and serves as an aesthetic distraction. *'Ray Gun' (Call of Duty) - Fires explosive green blasts that deal damage but little knockback. Can also deal recoil damage if the shooter is too close to the blast. *'Giant Pencil' (SpongeBob Squarepants) - A giant pencil that can be used as a sword. Will break in half after it hits five opponents, becoming useless. *'Gold Hoe' (Minecraft) - Can be swung like a sword. Meteor Smashes opponents that are airborne. *'Franklin Badge' (EarthBound) - Lasts a short while, and while worn will reflect all projectile attacks. *'Bubbles' - Allows the fighter to blow bubbles. The bubbles will instantly break shields. *'Shoes' (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Increases the speed that the fighter that grabs it runs at for a very short time. *'iPad' (Apple) - Distracts the person that grabs it because they can't live without their iPad or iPhone or whatever. *'Big Mac' (McDonalds) - Can be eaten to deal slight damage to the person that eats it, and, if a player, will warp the screen to make it harder to play. Trivia *The characters that appeared in this game were initially all exclusive to Owartta. The characters later made other appearances after their debut. They all later reappeared in Obsidian Warlords. Category:Games